dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Divine
Faustine II - Reigned in 8:99 Blessed The Codex entry: Thedas Calendar states that "the elderly Divine Faustine II abruptly declared the Dragon Age", and in Asunder it is written that Beatrix III "has held the office for almost fifty years". Given that Beatrix III died in 9:34 Dragon, she must have reigned in 8:99, not Faustine... Weird. Asherinka (talk) 17:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) How divine choose a name Between Merrill and Sebastian Vael there is an interesting convo. where merrill ask him about how divine choose a name, and he say they write names papers and put them in a hat , then she choose one paper and take that name, so merrill asked him even if she don't like the name she should keep it ? he said that's why we have 4 divines named "Hortensia". I think this info should be added somewhere in the topic :That's an important information which should be added. My concern however is that Sebastian could be making fun of Merrill and this isn't how the name of the Divines is chosen. 18:08, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Divine senility I think the text in this article "However in most cases, the Divine, primarily due to her old age is too senile to rule thus making her role largely ceremonial." is flawed. It's a conclusion that doesn't seem to be based on anything (at least that I'm aware of) other than what is known about the latter stages of Divine Beatrix III's reign (term?) as Divine. Beatrix wasn't senile during Dawn of the Seeker, and wasn't technically ineffectual until after she had a stroke. The only thing I can remember referencing a Divine as senile was in Asunder when Wynne spoke about Beatrix. But it never stated that she was senile for the entirety of her rule, or that any other Divines had been. -- (talk) 06:55, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :Actually this is mentioned by Wynne to Rhys I think. That they used to have weak Divines so the Templars/Seekers were left largely uncontrolled. And thus Justinia V's rule wasn't appreciated by some at the top. 10:05, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :Excuse me for being pedantic, I'd been thinking a lot about the Divine(s) before posting here initially (and sorry if I've done this wrong, I don't know how to use wikis). But I think the conversation you are talking about might be this one: “She came into power within a Chantry accustomed to a Divine too senile to rule. There are those who resent her fiercely, and will look for the slightest opportunity to circumvent her wishes. If she pursues a policy of reform, she must do so very carefully.” There is another section which mentions: "Her predecessor had held the office for almost fifty years, so long that the Empire had become accustomed to the idea of a doddering and ancient Divine." (which according to the timeline in TWoT is inaccurate). I did a few searches on my Kindle, but didn't find anything else. Both instances seem to be referencing the difficulties had by Justinia V when succeeding Beatrix III. I just don't think there is enough information about the lives and deaths of previous Divines to come to the conclusion that the majority of them are senile. They don't seem to be promoted from Grand Clerics, so there also is no precedence for them all being old women. Rosamund served as Divine for 55 years (without TWoT errors apparently) so she couldn't have been much older than 30 when she became Divine. Also, I don't know if I can trust your knowledge of the Chantry, Viktoria, since you appear to be a blood mage. :p --Thieusland (talk) 05:03, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You already quoted the line I was referring to. Generally a single reign is not enough to be accustomed on something important about the Divines. That is, people drawing conclusions that Divines are too senile to rule based on a single, previous reign. The logical conclusion is that multiple reigns have set such precedent. Perhaps this might be the case or you are right and David Gaider didn't use a very accurate expression which led to different interpretations. 10:58, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess I see what you mean. Though in the context of Asunder, Divine Beatrix III had ruled for 50 years. And unless Thedosians live exceptionally long lives, I don't see how a greater portion of 50 years isn't enough time to become accustomed to someone being unfit (especially considering how advanced Beatrix III's dementia was). But as this is not a big deal and was only something I needed for my own project, perhaps I could try my luck and attempt to get some clarification from David Gaider. Thanks, Viktoria. --Thieusland (talk) 02:21, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::If you get some clarification, don't forget share it with us here too! 19:13, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Actually I went through the passage myself and I think you are right. It is specifically talking about Beatrix III. Subsequently I made some tweaks on the passage. 00:50, December 22, 2013 (UTC)